


Advanced Sociological Studies

by Benwilson



Series: Sociological Studies [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the future of the Evan-Hummel-Lynn-Puckerman-Rose household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, So, these are a collection of drabbles and ficlets and generally bits and pieces of these characters future. They're not meant to be full length stories, just... glimpses into their lives.
> 
> This first one is set before they all graduate. (In my universe they're all around the same age.)

Ryder could feel his pulse hammering in his head, as he rested his head against the metal locker.

****

If he listened closely enough, he could hear the sounds of his hopes and dream falling apart around him.

****

_“We only have one space.”_

_**** _

It was the last scholarship in New York, that they’d applied to. It had look really promising, and they had been getting ready for weeks.

****

_“Who are you taking?”_

_**** _

He hadn’t meant to overhear the conversation. He’d just been passing by Coach Bieste’s office, on the way to the changing room.

****

_“We haven’t decided yet.”_

_**** _

So, this was the day when they decided who would be get to go to New York, and play football.

****

Hell, right now, he was the one who was deciding.

****

Sam had a lot of good qualities, but one of the big ones, was that he was ‘noble’. He’d say that they should both go for it, at their bests. And then Sam would damage his arm again, and Ryder would have to watch him break apart again. The doctors report said that he’d still be in danger of damaging it for at least another six months.

****

It came down to Ryder then. Beat Sam, or let Sam win.

****

Ruin Sam’s hopes and dreams, or lose his own.

****

No contest really.

 **  
**Ryder was sure there was a good community college he could go to instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these stories are all very short, I'll be posting two today. 
> 
> This one is also set before Graduation, but after Ryder flops his chances at getting a football scholarship.

New York, New York (1/4)

 

“This was the best idea ever.” Kurt laughed, as Sam and Ryder peered into a shop window chatting animatedly. “I can’t believe your mom just flew us out here.”

****

“She had to meet a client, and we weren’t in school. How do you like your first taste of new york.” Jake asked, his arm snug around Kurt’s waist on one side, and Marley on the other.

****

“It’s amazing. And so... big.” Kurt laughed. “We haven’t even hit broadway yet.”

****

“Oh? Is that all you care about?” Jake smirked, as Kurt rolled his eyes.

****

“No, I just want to see it, before Ryder locks us in our hotel room.”

****

Ryder seemed to sense his name was said, and he turned around with a grin. “Guys, there’s a whole shop here just for guys underwear!”

****

“We have a sexual deviant as an Omega.” Kurt mumbled, as he pressed his face into Jake’s neck to hide a grin.

****

“Kurt! Look!” Sam shouted, and with an exagerated groan, he turned round, catching a woman hard in the side, causing her to drop all her things, as she fell to the ground.

****

“Oh, god. Are you okay?” Kurt asked, kneeling to help her collect her things. “I’m so sorry.”

****

“It’s quite alright.” The woman mumbled, snatching up as much as she could, before she looked at Kurt. “I should have been paying attention.”

****

“Not at all, it was me.”  Kurt argued, handing the papers to the woman but freezing when he placed the woman in his mind. “You’re Isabelle Wright!”

****

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry, do I know you?”

****

“No, not at all. I’m ... Uh... Kurt Hummel, a big fan.” Kurt offered a hand with a huge smile. “I thought your editorial on the decline of high fasion was beautifully thought provoking.”

****

“Well, thank you. I just with my bosses did too.” She smiled warmly. “I’m late to a meeting, but it was a pleasure meeting you.”

****

“You too.” Kurt gaped after the woman walked away, his eyes wide. “Do you know who that was?”

****

“I’m gonna guess at Isabelle Wright.” Jake grinned, helping Kurt to his feet.

****

“She’s one of the biggest executives at Vogue.com. She’s a legend! She’s the first unbonded Omega to make it so high within the company.” Kurt gushed, “I can die happy now.”

****

“No dying for you.” Ryder growled as he came closer, “I have too many plans, that involve you being able to move.”

****

“Hey, Kurt, is this yours?” Sam called, holding up a small collection of papers. “It looks like one of your magazines, only... not finished.”

****

Kurt frowned, holding out his hand to take it. “This is the draft for the next issue. She needs this!”

****

“Won’t she have a copy on her computer?” Marley asked, frowning.

****

“No, Vogue keeps most of the things it creates offline for as long as possible to avoid corporate espionage.” Kurt stood on his tip toes to try and catch sight of Isabelle. “We need to get this back to her.”

****

“We’ll go back to the hotel, and find out where her office is, okay sweetie?” Jake smiled, throwing an arm around Kurt. “Come on guys, we need to get ready for tonight anyway.

 


	3. Chapter 3

New York, New York (2/4)

“It’s beautiful up here.” Marley whispered, resting back against Jake’s chest. “You can see for miles.”

****

“It’s one of my favourite spots in the city.” Jake admitted, resting his chin on her shoulder. “My mom used to bring me with her all the time when she had clients over here.”

****

“I’m glad you shared it with me.” Marley smiled, turning to look at Jake properly.

****

“I think this should be our spot. When we come to New York and live here.” Jake grinned, “A place just for the two of us.”

****

“Oh?”

****

“And when I propose to you, I’m going to do it right here.” Jake continued, holding her hand, and dropping to one knee. “I’ll say, Marley, will you marry me?”

****

“And what will I say?” Marley grinned warmly.

****

“I guess that’ll be the surprise.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

New York, New York (3/4)

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world”_

****

Sam couldn’t hide the grin, as Ryder finished. “You know, when you asked me to stay behind, I kind of expected you to try to seduce me back into bed.”

****

“You telling me that didn’t seduce you?” Ryder laughed awkwardly, putting the guitar aside.

****

“Oh, definitely. But now I just want to cuddle.” Sam grinned, pushing Ryder back down onto the bed. “I love you Ry.”

****

“I love you too, Sam.” Ryder whispered, letting Sam rearrange him into a hug. “I know I act like it’s just sex sometimes but...”

****

“I know it’s never just sex with you.” Sam shook his head. “You love all of us.”

****

“I do.”  Ryder admitted, linking his fingers with Sam. “Can we put on a movie or something.”

 **  
**“Sure darling.” Sam grinned, grabbing the remote. “I think I saw the X-men films on here earlier.”


	5. Chapter 5

New York, New York (4/4)

“Thank you so much, Kurt. I thought my boss was going to kill me.” Isabelle grinned, as they walked out of the office. “You’re a good guy. But where are your partners”

****

“Oh, I told them they should spend time together, whilst I brought this.” Kurt waved a hand dismissively.

****

“That’s really mature. I’ve known people around the office to drag their partners around with them whenever they’re asked to come in.” Isabelle grinned. “You know, I did a little google search when I got back. I’m nosey like that you see, and I came across this little website.”

****

“Oh...” Kurt blushed as she showed him her phone screen. “That was just a little something I worked on last year.”

****

“This is an amazing portfolio of work, Kurt. Everyone of these pieces are amazing. Have you ever considered going into fashion?”

****

“A little, I mean, sometimes. But my passion is Broadway.” Kurt smiled softly.

****

“Well, if that doesn’t work out, here’s my personal number. Ring, and say the word, and I’ll find you a place on my staff.” Isabelle handed Kurt a card. “Us small town fasionistas have to stick together after all.”

****

“I... Thank you!” Kurt laughed, clutching the card.

****

“Now, off with you. I have a magazine to publish.” She said with a small smile, and gentle push. “Don’t be a stranger now.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few months after their trip to New York, around the time people are getting Acceptance Letters

“Kurt?”

****

He knew he should open the letter on his own. It had the NYADA logo on it though, and they’d all just pulled him back downstairs to sit on the bed. They’d all looked so excited, that Kurt hadn’t wanted to tell them to go away.

****

“Sweetie.”

****

_Unfortunately, we do not believe you are quite right for our program at this time. Please, feel free to audition again in later years._

_**** _

“What does it say?”

****

What did it say really? Just that all the planning was going to fall apart. The whole idea had been that they would all go to New York together and go to college. Jake had gotten into Juilliard, and Sam had his scholarship for football. Ryder and Marley were waiting to hear from community colleges.

****

Once again he was the broken link.

****

“I didn’t get in.” Kurt mumbled, dropping the letter. “I didn’t...”

****

“Oh, sweetie.” Marley wrapped around him like an octopus, and Sam wasn’t far behind.  Marley kissed him gently on the cheek. “It’s not the end of the world, Kurt.”

****

“I know... I just... You’re all going to New York. I’ll probably end up watching Blaine run the Glee Club next year while I serve coffee at the Lima Bean, waiting to reapply.” Kurt shrugged, hugging Sam and Marley.

****

“Dude, if I have to, I’ll keep you in my dorm room.” Jake shook his head. “NYADA was just a stepping stone to get you on broadway. Now you can just ... work for a year? Doesn’t even have to be acting. There was that woman in New York right? From Vogue?”

****

“Isabelle...” Kurt blinked, feeling the bone crushing weariness lift a little. “It was months ago...”

****

“She offered you the job, Kurt.” Ryder pointed out. “And I know you still talk to her.”

****

“You’ve got options. So no freaking out.” Sam mumbled. “I think we should skip school today.”

****

“And give them more fuel?” Kurt laughed, “They’re still talking about finding you and Ryder in Mr Shue’s office.”

****

“I thought it was a closet!” Blushing Ryder piled on top of Sam. “I was totally distracted by those jeans.”

****

“So no skipping.” Jake grinned, poking the mass of bodies with his foot. “Get your stuff together guys.”

****

Kurt grinned as they all groaned, pulling themselves away. He pretended not to notice Marley passing the letter off to Jake who hid it in his back pocket. And when Rachel came into Glee Club bragging, he honestly didn’t care, because Ryder was practically grinding on him as he sat on Kurt’s lap, kissing him, whilst Jake’s finger scratched at the back of his neck.

****

“What about you Kurt?!”

****

“Oh, Kurt got a job offer to work at Vogue.com.” Marley said, smiling warmly. “He’s thinking of pursuing that for a year before he commits to several long years of study.”

****

“We’re super proud of him.” Sam smirked, throwing his arm around Marley. “We’ll all be in New York, together.”

****

It sounded perfect.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after they all graduate, and are at their respective Colleges/jobs. 
> 
> Warnings for violence, and threats.

“You’re so disgusting. All of you.”

****

Ryder ducked his head, feeling the vomit in his throat rise up again.

****

“Walked around McKinley like you were better than everybody. Pretending you weren’t bending over for the Fairy for months. Only normal one out of all of you was Jake.”

****

His head was ringing, and he really hoped he didn’t bruise too much. He could pass it off as being shoved on the street, and if he acted like he was sore enough, Kurt and Marley would mother him until they dropped it.

****

“From what I heard, you’re all around these days. Maybe I should track them all down. Leave Marley out of it, don’t hit girls. But precious Sammy? He wants a good seeing to. Kurt even grow the balls to fuck him yet?”

****

Ryder tried to pull himself up of the ground, but the foot on the back of the head stopped him.

****

“Probably not. Bet you’ve all had a go on him though? Guess he won’t be as tight back there as I’d have liked. But as Sammy’ll tell you, I’m not upset by a bit of slack.”

****

“Sam isn’t slack.”

****

“What?”

****

Ryder grit his teeth. “Sam is gorgeous, despite what you all did to him. And Kurt’s amazing in the sack, no matter where he decides to be. So, do whatever you want to me, but leave them out of it.”

****

“Listen here, you little cocksucker. I’ll say whatever I want about the fairy and Sammy. You giving up won’t change a thing. But you shouldn’t have talked back to an Alpha should you? I’ve noticed that you do that a lot. “

****

Ryder shook his head.

****

“Didn’t Jake teach you better? And where is Jake anyway? I mean, I’d have thought they’d all come running when you told them I went here.”

****

“I didn’t tell him. Didn’t think you were worth it.” Ryder grunted as the boot caught him in the stomach. He hadn’t wanted to upset Kurt. He was getting used to his new job, and besides, Jake was busy with homework. He was 18 years old. He could deal with one bully on his own.

****

“Good. Keep it that way, and I won’t have to go after them too.”

****

Ryder felt his hair being grabbed pulling him to his feet, shoving him into the other wall as the door slammed shut.

****

He made it through the day, without breaking down. But it didn’t last long when they got home. He was the last to their little apartment, and Sam was already cuddling up against Jake, and Marley on the other side was chatting animatedly with Kurt.

****

“...G-guys...”

****

His voice breaks as he speaks, and Kurt and Jake’s heads snap towards him at the same time. Jake’s eyes scan down his body as if checking for injury, but Kurt’s were latched onto his own, and Ryder could feel the dam breaking.

****

“T... There’s a guy... At College. He... It’s...”

****

Jake’s on his feet, leading him to his bed, where Sam pulls him into a hug, whilst Kurt and Jake sat either side, pulling a hand into their grasps. Marley sat opposite him, her eyes probing his, and for once, Ryder hated that she could read him so well.

****

“Tell us baby.” Sam whispered, his breath hot on Ryder’s ear. “Who hurt you?”

****

“He... He just beat me around. It’s not sexual.” His voice sounded a little hysterical.

****

“Who, Ryder. Give us a name.” Kurt insisted, and Jake nodded. Ryder wanted to lie, but Marley was right there.

****

“Steve.” He whispered, ducking his head. “Kurt’s Steve.”

****

“Wait, he’s in New York?” Sam asked, pulling back a little. “When did you find out?”

****

“A... A few weeks ago. When we started. He’s in my class.” Ryder could feel the grasps on his hands tighten.

****

“Why didn’t you tell us, Ry?” Jake pressed. “We could’ve done something. Has he been hurting you since then?”

****

“I didn’t want to upset Kurt and Sam. You’ve all got really important stuff going on. I barely got into this college. I can’t ruin this for all of us.”

****

“You’re not ruining it by needing to be safe.” Kurt stressed, “I swear to god Ry. If I ever find out you did this again, I’m going to spank you until you can’t sit straight ever again.” He pushed Ryder down against Sam. “Now, we’re going to look you over, see how bad it is, and get evidence we can use against him.”

****

“Use against him?” Ryder asked, as they lifted his shirt, hissing at the bruises.

****

“Rachel owes me a favor. We’ll get in contact with her dads. They handle this kind of court case.” Kurt muttered, grabbing his phone and shooting pictures of the ugly bruising. “We’ll fix this.”

 **  
**And Ryder believed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set quite a while after the other ones. They all finished doing their respective College/Work things, and Kurt has just finished his first major fashion show

“You were amazing, baby.” Jake grinned, pulling Kurt into the tightest hug ever.

****

“It’s not Broadway.” Kurt rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help from grinning, as Sam and Ryder cuddled. “It’s just a fashion show.”

****

“With your designs on some of the hottest models of the season.” Marley pointed out, grabbing her phone. “The Times is calling it a masterpiece.”

****

“Really?” Kurt yelped, pulling out of Jake’s arms, and launching himself at Marley’s phone. “I can’t believe it!”

****

“Sebastian and Noah are on their way, they got caught up in traffic.” Sam called out, “Blaine and Unique are outside.”

****

“So, I say we hit a few clubs, and then go home and show you a good time.” Jake smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

****

“In this suit?” Kurt gasped, “What would the designer think.”

****

“I dunno, you should ask him when you see him.” Jake laughed, and pulled Sam and Ryder closer. “If you don’t say yes, I’m getting my nerds to carry you out.”

****

“Your nerds, are they?” Kurt laughed.

****

“Hey! We’re capable of being everyones nerds.” Ryder joked, pausing as he considered the two Alphas. “Marley, you’ve been around here with Kurt the longest. Is there anywhere that’s quiet and private?”

****

“What’re you planning?” Kurt laughed, as Marley whispered to Ryder.

****

“Send Unique a message. Tell her Kurt got caught up in an interview and we’ll be down soon.” Sam smirked, throwing Jake over his shoulder.

****

“Hey! My football player husband is kidnapping me!” Jake called out, watching as Kurt’s staff rolled their eyes, laughing. It wasn’t the first time one of them had to be carried out of the room. Kurt sighed dramatically, but let Ryder lift him.

****

“You know Jake’ll get you both back later?”

 **  
**Ryder grinned, “Counting on it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a few years later.
> 
> (this universe still Marriage existing between two people, not multiple people. However, this is likely to change in the future.)

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” The priest smiled, watching the Sam lean in and sweetly kiss Ryder’s cheek, before Ryder pulled him into a much more passionate kiss.

****

“You sure you’re not jealous?” Jake asked softly, his hand resting on Kurt’s lower back.

****

“No. They’re amazing together. Just like you and Marley. And one day I’ll marry all of you.” Kurt whispered back, watching the two laugh warmly as they walked back down the aisle. “But you know.... I might need a little taking care of tonight?”

****

“Oh?”

****

“Mmhm. Pampering, a good movie, warm bath.”

****

“Or I could tie you to the bed, and fuck you until you can’t remember your name.” Jake offered, smirking at the slight shudder that ran through Kurt’s body. “Yeah, you like that thought don’t you baby?”

****

“Definitely.” Kurt laughed. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to go shout at the catering staff to get ready.”

****

“As long as you remember you’re mine tonight.” Jake muttered again.

****

“Yes, sir.” Kurt smiled, kissing Jake before he walked calmly out of the side exit, bursting into a light jog as soon as the door was closed. He would make this day amazingly special for his two boyfriends, or kill the entire catering staff trying.


	10. Chapter 10

“And the winner of the best solo artist is.... Marley Puckerman-Rose.”

****

Kurt and Marley looked at each other shellshocked as the other boys started yelling from behind them, pushing Marley to her feet to accept her award. Kurt barely understood what was going on as Marley took his hand and pulled him alongside her until they reached the stage. The minute the light his his eyes, he caught up with what was going on.

****

“Is this the illustrious Mr. Puckerman-Rose?” The presenter laughed, patting Kurt on the back.

****

“No. This is Mr. Kurt Hummel. You might have seen some of his designs during fashion week?” Marley laughed, throwing an arm around Kurt’s waist. “And he’s one of my boyfriends.”

****

“Oh? Any reason you brought him up and not your husband?” The presenter frowned, but hid it well.

****

“Kurt was the first person who lead me into singing. He helped me pick my first song, lead me into Glee club, everything. If anyone can be described as my roots, it would be him.”

****

“Anyone else you’d like to thank?”

****

“My mom. Jake, Sam and Ryder. Mr Shue, and Rachel Berry.” Marley smiled. “And the McKinley High Glee Club in all it’s forms.”

****

Kurt grinned, letting Marley pull him in for a soft kiss to his cheek, as they took her reward back to their seats.

****

Jake rolled his eyes at the two. “You going to react at some point, Kurt?”

****

“I was just on stage at the Grammys.” Kurt said softly, “I was...”

****

“Mmhm, and we weren’t.” Sam laughed, throwing his arms over the seat to hug Marley. “You picked the pretty one on purpose didn’t you?”

 **  
**Kurt barely listened to the rest of the conversation, looking at where Marley still hadn’t let go of his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t get how it works.” Kurt blinked at the tiny baby in his arms. “You’re sure....”

****

“We said we’d have the test when he was born.” Ryder pointed out, playing with the babies toes. “He’s yours.”

****

“I just.... I assumed one of you would have a better chance. Doing it the natural way.” Kurt whispered, still unable to look away from his child. “How’s Marley?”

****

“She’s fine. She did say you’re not allowed any sequined blankets yet though.” Sam laughed at Kurt’s affronted expression.

****

“Do you have a name?” Jake asked, and Kurt’s attention was drawn back to the baby in his arms.

****

“I... I don’t know.” Kurt blinked. “What’s your name?”

****

“It’s a baby, love.” Sam rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “He can’t answer.”

****

“.... Cole.” Kurt said finally, staring at the baby. “I like Cole.”

****

“It’s a nice name.” Jake nodded, “What’re we doing for a last name?”

****

“Cole Evans-Hummel-Lynn-Puckerman-Rose?” Sam offered, laughing when Ryder punched him in the arm. “Well, we can definitely say he’ll have the most diverse family in the world.”

****

“A football player, Fashion designer, A Singer, Dancer/Choreographer and ... Ryder.” Jake counted off.

****

“I’m good with being a kept man.” Ryder laughed. “Just means Cole’ll love me the most.”

****

“Mooch.” Kurt laughed, kissing Ryder’s cheek. “I love you.”

****

“I love you too.” Ryder smiled back, as a doctor left the doctor’s room. “What’s up?”

****

“She’s asking for Kurt?” The doctor looked amongst the group, questioningly.

****

“That’d be me.” Kurt smiled, letting Sam get the door for him, and catching sight of Marley on the bed. “Hey sweetie.”

****

“Hey Kurt.” She murmured. “Did you pick a name?”

****

“Not if you don’t like it.” Kurt whispered gently. “But we were thinking... Cole?”

****

“I like it.” Smiling softly, Marley held out her arms for the baby. “Hey baby Cole.”

****

The baby didn’t make a noise as it was transferred across, letting Kurt finally collapse into the bedside seat, his eyes drooping.

****

Maybe just a little nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt rubbed his forehead gently, “I remember when we brought you back from the hospital. You were so quiet. What happened to that, huh?”

****

Cole continued to scream, and Kurt’s hands shook a little as he rested the baby on his shoulder patting his back gently.

****

“Come on sweetness, just a little sleep.” Kurt begged gently as the baby carried on.

****

“There’s four of us back there who are awake too you know?” Ryder pointed out, opening the nursery door.

****

“He’s my responsibility.” Kurt muttered, not daring to look at Ryder. “I know I’m not the most masculine of guys, but I should be able to make my baby sleep.”

****

“Your baby?” Jake asked from the doorway. “Not ours?”

****

“You know what I meant!” Kurt snapped, and the cries from the baby only intensified. “For the love of god!”

****

“Hey, Hey, sweetie.” Ryder whispered, gently prying Cole from Kurt’s hand. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay.”

****

“Kurt? Come back to bed. You need your sleep. You’ve got that meeting tomorrow.” Jake whispered. “Me and Ryder’ll look after Cole.”

****

“Why won’t he stop crying?” Kurt asked, letting himself be lead back to the bedroom.

****

“He’s a baby. It’s what they do.” Jake pointed out. “Me and Ryder’ll sort him out. You need to look after yourself.”

****

“Can’t you look after me?” Kurt laughed humorously.

****

“Fine. Kurt, go and get into bed with Marley and Sam, and go to sleep.” Jake said, his tone brokering no argument. Kurt didn’t even try, letting Jake lead him to the bed, and Sam and Marley wrap him up in arms.

****

He still couldn’t sleep though at first, listening to Cole’s cries slowly taper off, and hushed conversation.

 

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_**** _

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Kurt’s eyes drooped as he listened to the slow, lullaby version of the song being sung to his baby. He was drifting off to sleep as he felt another couple of arms throwing themselves over him.


End file.
